The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant of goat's beard. The new plant was selected by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA from seedlings that were harvested on Oct. 9, 2009 and sown in that fall. The seed was from a cross of Aruncus ‘Misty Lace’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,798 times an unnamed selection (not patented) of Aruncus aethusifolius times A. dioicus grown in a shade garden at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The new plant passed the original evaluation in spring of 2011 and was the subject of the subsequent further evaluations. The new plant was selected from among many other seedlings growing at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. which met the rigorous criteria of excellent foliage and habit established as breeding goals. ‘Chantilly Lace’ has been asexually propagated since 2014 by shoot tip tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have remained stable and exhibit the identical characteristics as the original plant.
No plants of Aruncus ‘Chantilly Lace’ have been disclosed or sold, under this or any name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, with the exception of that which may have been disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.